SOS: All Alone
by crookshanks99
Summary: Hermione looks back at her miserable past and sees what heartbreak shehas caused. How will she save herself? I wrote this three years ago ok and I KNOW Ron is VERY out of character but it's fan fiction, right? R&R please! NO FLAMES! Rated M just in case!


It's midnight; all the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are in bed

It's midnight; all of the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are in bed. That is to say, almost all of them.

Hermione Granger sits by the edge of the lake, staring into its depths. So beautiful. So pure, rippling in the light breeze of the air. A single tear slowly drips down her face. The lake looked so calm and peaceful, everything Hermione's life was not.

_Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call? _

_I'm shooting signals in the air, because I need somebody's help. _

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up my self._

_Is anybody listening, listening?_

Hermione thinks back. Thinks back to when things were perfect. To when her friendships had not a single flaw and to when her relationship with Ron was unbreakable.

**Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand to Fred and George's joke shop, on the way, they stopped at Florean Fortesque's for an ice cream. At the joke shop Hermione spotted the Pigmy Puffs and looked at Ron pleadingly. "Please Ron," Hermione begged him. After a lot of pleading and begging and many "I love you's," Ron agreed and bought her one. They made their way back to Hogwarts to meet up with Harry, Luna, Neville and Ginny. **

More tears made their way down Hermione's face and slowly, mournfully dripped to the ground. She thinks back to when things turned rocky.

"**Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! It didn't mean anything!" Sobbed Hermione. "Go." Said Ron; his voice full of hurt, sadness and disappointment. "Ron, please forgive me," pleaded Hermione, her face shining from the tears that were pouring down her face. "I trusted you. I now realise that it was foolish of me to do so. You have broken my heart Hermione Granger and now, I set you free, into a life of hurt and upset that you are destined to live." Ron turned away and left, leaving Hermione kneeling on the floor screaming that she loves him, that she needs him.**

**She ran out of the common room to find Ginny and Harry. She soon did in the Great Hall. "Harry! Ginny! He's left me, he's gone! I've lost him!" She cried to them. But they turned their backs on her. Hermione turned and left the Great Hall. She couldn't believe it; she really had lost everything that had ever meant anything to her. Harry, her best friend who had always been there for her through thick and thin, Ginny, her most trusted friend to whom she could tell anything and Ron, her lover, her companion, her soul mate. She had destroyed him, for that she could never forgive her self.**

The very thought was too much for her, she had loved them all so much, but had been foolish and lost them all and for what? One stupid mistake. How she wished she could turn back the clocks. She would never have looked twice at the boy whom she had traded her life for…

**Hermione had just had an argument with Ron. She was sitting in the Hogs Head pub alone, intoxicated with alcohol. She was crying and felt extremely angry with Ron. Dean Thomas walked over to her. "Hermione are you okay? You've been crying!" He sat next to her and put his arm around her. He had had a crush on Hermione since fourth year. "NO!" Wailed Hermione. "I've had an argument with Ron, that stupid selfish pig!" She turned to face Dean, who was looking at her intently. "I'll walk you back to Hogwarts." He said to her and together they made their way back.**

**When they reached Hermione's dormitory Hermione turned to Dean. "Can you come with me to my common room? I need to talk to someone." She asked. "Sure." Replied Dean. They sat down on Hermione's bed. "I feel terrible about the argument with Ron but he was so … stupid! He doesn't understand me but I love him so much! I don't want to lose him!" Hermione sat there hiccoughing into Dean's chest. She raised her head. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment. The intensity of Dean's gaze made Hermione's heart skip a beat. Dean leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione responded by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Dean pressed his lips firmly against Hermione's, his tongue begging for entry into Hermione's mouth. She pulled away. "No Dean … this isn't right. We – I can't do this to Ron."**

_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away, making signals hoping they save me  
I lock myself inside these walls, because out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here on the eve of my defeat  
I write this letter and hope it saves me._

Hermione cries silently to herself. She pulls out a quill and parchment and writes a letter to Ron, Harry and Ginny. In the letter she writes:-

_Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air, because I need somebody's help,_

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself,_

_Is anybody listening, listening?_

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away, _

_Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?_

_I'll send an S.O.S tonight, _

_And wonder if I will survive,_

_How the hell did I get so far away this time?_

_Now I'm sitting here, the time of my departure's near, _

_I say a prayer please, someone save me._

_Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air, because I need somebody's help,_

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself,_

_Is anybody listening, listening?_

Hermione places the letter next to her on the grass. She reaches into her inside robe pocket, pulls out a knife from the school kitchens and runs her finger down the blade… she gasps with pain. Slowly, painfully she runs the blade of the knife across her wrist. Her tears are falling and she's screaming, she's screaming for Ron, for Harry, for Ginny. Reaching out for anyone who ever cared about her. She's scared and alone. She just wants it to end.

_I'm lost here,_

_I can't make it on my own; I don't wanna die alone, _

_I'm so scared._

_Drowning now, reaching out,_

_Holding onto everything I love._

_Crying out, dying now,_

_Need some help. _

Once again, she draws the knife across her wrist. She's screaming and crying. The pain is unbearable.

_Is anybody listening, can they hear me when I call,_

_I'm shooting signals in the air, because I need somebody's help._

Hermione screams Ron's, Harry's and Ginny's names, she needs them. She needs somebody, anybody. She carves the words _'All alone' _into her arm.

_I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself,_

_Is anybody listening, listening?_

She screams and screams their names in to the silence of the night. But this is how she is destined to be, she was always destined to be- "All alone." Whispered Hermione and slowly, gracefully she falls to the floor; a pool of blood surrounding her. Knife clasped in one hand, letter in the other. Hermione Granger was dead.


End file.
